Fully-integrated plus and minus output elements having diagnostic functions for ignition circuits on a common substrate are already known. Furthermore, it is known that such an IC can trigger multiple ignition circuits.
The device according to the present invention for triggering ignition circuits has the advantage over the related art, that the safety of the device is increased without additional hardware and wiring, because the plus and minus output elements with their associated ignition circuit diagnosis are implemented independently of one another, and the plus and minus output elements for one ignition circuit can be located on two identical integrated circuits that are independent of one another. A separate implementation of plus and minus output elements is therefore possible.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to have plus and minus output elements present on one substrate, giving the integrated circuit designer the option of choosing the suitable wiring regarding plus and minus output elements for any given ignition circuit, depending on the situation.